


Dirty Work

by LarryForGodSake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Harry, Angry Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, Dominating zayn, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Jealous Harry, Jealous sex, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Prison Sex, Prisoner Louis, Sassy Louis, Sex, So Wrong It's Right, Their Love Is So, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Harry, Wall Sex, anguish, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, lol, officer harry, this is so hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryForGodSake/pseuds/LarryForGodSake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I never imagined I would fall in love with someone in prison... It just happened and I'll just keep living it" </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Officer Styles takes a special interest in one particular prisoner, Louis Tomlinson is everything he should NOT take interest it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then, there's Zayn Malik who always gets what he wants, even if it is a prison guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis paced the confines of the small cell, cursing himself under his breath for being so stupid as to get locked up in solitary. 

He knew that lashing out at Zayn for attempting to usurp his authority in the prison had been foolish, but it had felt so damn good to feel the bones in the Greek God's face give way under his fists. 

But now as he looked around at the single cot, toilet/sink combo, and steel door with a single small window, he regretted his temper.

Not necessarily because he was in solitary because he’d be unable to see Harry while he was in here for the next week.

 

Officer Harry Styles.

   
The most intriguing, attractive, and infuriating man Louis had ever met.

   
His not-so-secret and very stupid crush.

 

The reason he’d been using Zayn's face as a punching bag in the yard this morning.

   
How stupid was he to let himself become attached to anyone much less a man who was a guard where he was locked up? 

Like Harry would ever be interested in him anyway. 

The Man had always been polite to him, kind even at times, but he was like that with all the prisoners, so there was no reason for Louis to think that he was special.

 

But he still felt weak in the knees when Harry approached while they were on the yard in the morning and afternoon. 

And he damn near passed out the day that he decided to challenge Niall, another inmate who was in for armed robbery but who everyone knew would never hurt a fly, to a one-on-one basketball game and took off his uniform shirt and ran up and down the court with his Pale Milky skin glistening in the sun.

That image kept him up quite a bit that night as he struggled to keep his groans to himself as he used his hand and fingers to bring himself to completion.

   
He pressed his forehead hard into the rough stone of the wall of the solitary confinement cell as he groaned at the memory, once again feeling himself growing hard. 

One of his hands crept down to press against his cock through his pants and he hissed at the feeling of pleasure it brought.

   
“Fuck it,” he muttered as his hand pulled down his elastic-waist prison-issue pants and briefs to rest below his balls. 

Using just the tips of his fingers, he teasingly caressed his quickly hardening shaft. 

His eyes closed as he moved over to the bed, not caring whether he was seen or heard at all as he pulled his top, pants, and briefs completely off. Hell, he was in solitary...who was gonna see or hear him over here by himself? 

As Louis settled on his back on the narrow mattress, he wrapped his hand around his hard cock and stroked once, twice, twisting on the upstroke and spreading the precum that had begun to leak from the tip.

It wasn’t as good as having lube, but something about the friction had him smothering a moan as he continued to stroke himself.

 

“Harry. Fuck.” Louis' eyes closed as his strokes sped up, his voice ragged as he called Harry's name. 

Images of the officer’s body flooded his mind, and he whimpered as he envisioned the taller man kneeling over him. 

His free hand came up to his mouth and he sucked his fingers in, laving them with his tongue and wetting them until they were almost dripping with his saliva. 

As his mind continued to supply him with images of him and Harry together, he reached down press a slick finger to his hole.

 

A groan left his throat as the tip of his finger entered, and after pumping it in and out slowly, he pressed another finger in beside the first.  
The stretch and burn had him gasping, but the little twinge of pain spurred him on and had him edging closer to climax. 

As a third of his fingers pressed in alongside the first two, he thrust his fingers as deep as he could, a keening whine escaping his throat as he just barely brushed over his prostrate. 

It was not enough. 

His hips thrust desperately back and forth, fucking himself up into the tight grip of his fist and back onto his fingers as he chased his orgasm, but it wasn't enough.

 

“Harry.. Harry Please…”

 

He was too far gone in the fantasy in his mind and the touch of his hands on and inside his body to register the sound of his cell door unlocking.

Louis didn't hear the person enter his cell or walk over until they stood at the side of his bed.

   
“Need help?” A Deep voice husky with want penetrated the fog of need surrounding his mind, and Louis' eyes flew open, his hands freezing their motions abruptly as he looked into the Green Shining Eyes of Officer Harry Styles. 

A definite whimper emanated from his throat before he was able to stop it, and the answering growl he heard from Harry was almost enough to make him cum right then and there and he bucked up into his fist. 

“Don't stop on my account,” Harry murmured hotly. He knelt down beside Louis on the bed, a large hand flat on his chest pinning him down as Harry leaned over to cover his mouth with his own in a ferocious kiss. 

“Fuck...do you know how often I've dreamt of this Tomlinson? Your body spread out naked in front of me, you hard and begging for me to fuck you.”

 

Louis shivered as Harry's hand trailed slowly down his heated flesh to join his in grasping his hard cock.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Louis? Do you want me to make you scream? To fill you with my cum and make you mine?” Harry's lips moved over Louis' flesh, marking a searing path as he sucked marks into his skin between words.

 

“Yes, Harry. Fuck yes,” Louis moaned in reply. 

“Please. Please fuck me. Need you.”

He was helpless against the onslaught of pleasure as Harry's large hand gripped his cock, twisting on the upstroke and brushing his thumb over the slit.

Suddenly the hand was gone and Louis felt Harry stand. He opened his eyes to see the other man standing by the bed unbuttoning his shirt. 

The fingers in his ass had stopped moving as soon as Harry kissed him, but they resumed their movement as Harry continued to strip, especially after he said, 

“Such a good boy. Want to finish opening yourself up for my cock?”

Louis was still nodding even as he thrust three of his fingers in and out of his hole, spreading his fingers as they worked inside himself to open himself for Harry's cock. 

His eyes never left Harry, and a keening cry left him when Harry stood naked next to him, his hand lazily stroking his huge erection as he watched Louis hands working.

 

The pop of a cap opening drew his attention and he watched as Harry dripped lube onto his cock and used his hand to spread it in, all the while watching Louis hungrily. 

“Hands off,” 

he directed gruffly and Louis whined but obeyed. 

The officer then climbed onto the narrow bed between Louis' legs, swiftly moving them to drape over his thighs as he knelt. 

Louis groaned as he felt a lube-slicked finger caress his hole, and his back arched when Harry suddenly had two and then three fingers inside him. 

A brush of calloused fingertips over his prostrate had him gasping Harry's name. 

“Are you ready for my cock, Lou?”

Harry asked as his fingers worked, leaning down to take Louis' mouth in a hot kiss when he nodded.

 

There were just seconds between the removal of Harry's fingers from his ass and the feel of the blunt tip of his cock prodding against him, and then there was just the hot, hard slide of his flesh into Louis stealing his breath. 

The stretch and burn caused him to arch away from Harry at first, but as he worked his hard cock inside him an inch at the time, he adjusted and was soon clutching at Harry's back and thrusting his hips up in an attempt to get Harry to fill him sooner. 

When Harry bottomed out, he bent to place biting kisses along Louis collarbone, marking him as he flexed his hips just enough to have the man beneath him whining for him to move. 

He nipped at Louis' earlobe and murmured, “I promised to make you scream, didn't I?”

   
Harry drew back until just the head of his cock was inside Louis before snapping his hips and thrusting his full length back in, setting up a deep, hard rhythm that soon had both men teetering on the edge.

Louis wrapped his legs high around the other's back and thrust up to meet each stroke, panting and crying out Harry's name. 

As Harry changed his angle just slightly, he hit Louis' prostate and the man below him let out a cry of pleasure. 

“That's it. Fuck, Lou, I'm close,” Harry gritted out as the movements of his hips became more frantic. 

He slipped a hand between them to grasp Louis' cock, stroking it as he continued to thrust. 

“Come on, babe. Cum for me. Wanna hear you scream.” 

He stilled his hand on Louis' cock long enough to lean down and take the other man's mouth in a filthy kiss, moaning as he felt his hole begin to tighten around him. “Fuck. Gonna fill you so full, Lou.”

 

Harry's thrusts increased in strength and his hand resumed its rough stroking of Louis' cock, his balls tingling as he tried to hold back his release. 

Louis was almost chanting his name, almost pleading as he was swept closer to the edge, until with a harsh cry, he came all over Harry's hand and both their stomachs. 

As Louis' tightened around Harry's cock, he gave one more hard thrust before he was coming deep inside the man beneath him. 

 

He collapsed on top of him for a moment as he tried to catch his breath before gently pulling out and moving to lay beside Louis. 

Harry reached over to where he could just barely snag a towel with his fingertips, pulling it onto the bed so he could clean the both of them up before tossing it to the floor.

 

Louis' whole body felt like it was floating as he allowed Harry to manhandle him until the were curled together on the narrow bunk.

He gave in to the urge to cuddle closer for a brief moment, knowing that this had to be a one time thing.

And then he heard the rumble of Harry speaking and a tentative smile crossed his lips at what he was saying. 

“So, it's awfully convenient that you ended up in solitary the same week that I'm stuck here on duty,” 

Harry murmured against his hair and then chuckled. 

“Guess I should thank Malik again for being willing to start a fight with you so you'd end up in here.”

 

Louis' head came up and he looked at Harry in shock. 

“You arranged all this?” 

At Harry's nod, he continued, 

“But won't you get in trouble?”

   
“Nah...I promised Zayn a month Of 'Special Check ' From Officer Payne And Giving Him Extra Hour For Bathroom Duty When Zayn Shower , so I'm not worried about this getting out.” 

He tugged Louis close again, kissing him before climbing out of bed and getting dressed. 

“I have to go back out on duty, but you might want to rest up...  
because I'm not even halfway finished with everything I want to do to you.”

 

As he watched Harry leave his cell and secure the door behind him, Louis stretched out, enjoying the ache the other man left behind and smiling as he drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis didn’t think much of it when Harry caught him by the cuff of his wrist. “I don’t like it when you’re too close to those Flifth prisoners ” Harry had said, and Louis had tugged his wrist from Harry.

“I can’t Just avoid them when I've to be with them 24 hours a day ,” Louis said "Why do you care anyways? You got what you wanted" Louis chuckled Bitterly "Didn't Even came again after that night into solvency." 

Harry had looked conflicted before leaning down to give Louis a soft kiss. 

Harry quickly pulled away before Louis escalated things further, and even though Louis' hurt look burned his mind with guilt, he had a meeting to attend. 

 

What Louis didn’t expect, however, was Harry pulling him into a dark bathrooms right after the meeting. 

“What are you—” Louis said, but was quickly cut off by Harry's mouth clashing against his, and pushed him against the wall, keeping a thigh in between Louis spread legs. 

Louis shivered as Harry bit his lower lip and started sucking on it, and he groaned as Harry's body pressed against his, the stone wall cold against his back but the heat of Harry's body was enough to make him felt as if he was on fire.

Harry wasted no time in capturing Louis with his aggressive tongue, and Louis fought back as best as he could, but when he felt Harry fumbling with his pants, he pulled back. "Harry--Please Don't..”

But Harry's desperate hands were quicker than his because Harry managed to undo Louis' pants and pulled them roughly down his thighs, the fabric scratching uncomfortably on his skin, and the sensitive spots , Louis finally gave up.

Louis was about to reach for Harry's pants, too turned on to really worry about Harry's sudden aggression. 

But he was in for another surprise when Harry moved back and flipped him over so that his face grazed against the cold stone wall. “Harry! What are you—” but then the rest of his sentence was muffled against the wall as Harry pressed his body against Louis' once more, rolling his hip against Louis' bare ass. 

Louis moved his hip back against Harry on instinct, wanting Harry's cock inside him so badly that his knees were shaking, Harry's heavy breathing making the back of his neck tingled in excitement.

“Just fuck me already,” Louis growled, his cock too hard at the thought of Harry's aggressiveness to care about the fact that anyone walking pass could see them in prisoner's bathroom. 

Louis could hear the rustling as Harry undid his pants through the heavy thumping of his own heartbeat. “Hate Seeing you someone Else ,” Harry said.

“I Can Be Seen With Whosoever I Want” louis' hot breath brushed against the wall , and Louis shuddered as Harry pulled his hip back, something hard nudging at his entrance. Louis spread his thighs as far as the scrunching pants around his knees would allow him, and he knew that this was going to hurt, but the rough way that Harry handled his body was something he didn’t know he craved, and he didn’t care if Harry fucked him so hard he couldn’t keep his body upright for tomorrow.

“You’re mine,” Harry hissed, and Louis swallowed heavily.

“No..!”

Louis almost regretted his words as Harry entered him with a single shove. Almost, because even though it hurt, Louis loved the feeling of being completely filled with Harry while the heavy scent of Harry's sweat and the burning heat of Harry's body trapped him against the wall, making him even more aware of how small his body was compared to Harry. 

“Louis.,” Harry groaned. “Mine. All mine.”

Louis bit into his lip to stifle a cry as Harry began to thrust roughly against his ass, each push felt so raw that Louis felt a blindly whiteness exploding over his vision each time. It was nearly too much, but Louis couldn’t get enough of it. 

Louis' legs burned as he was forced to stand on the tip of his toes, each thrust jerked him forcibly off the ground. 

“I won’t give you up to anyone else,” 

Harry growled before giving the back of Louis' neck a hard suck. 

“You’re mine and mine alone,” 

He said before nibbling at Louis' skin, and then he began rolling his hip in a circular motion, and Louis jumped as Harry hit that spot, each movement from Harry's hip felt even more agonizing with pleasure. 

Louis reached for his aching cock, but Harry grabbed both of his hands and yanked them back, keeping them tightly behind him

“You’re going to come by my cock alone,” 

Harry snarled, and Louis felt his body shivered in excitement at the gruffness of Harry's voice.

“Jealous Shit ” Louis said without much heat.  

“My Louis.. Just Mine..–” Harry panted into Louis' neck, sounding drunk as he nibbled on Louis' skin, as if he was intoxicated with Harry's scent. 

He took a hold of both of Louis' wrists with one hand and gripped Louis' hip with the other to shove himself deeper inside Louis', speeding up his thrusts blindly, and Louis knew that Harry was coming close. 

“You feel so good inside, Louis”   

Louis' cock was leaking, the head smearing the wall with pre-cum every time Harry pushed into him. 

He wanted to come so badly, the feeling of Harry prodding inside him was too much, his hip was starting to hurt and his legs were burning from trying to keep balance on his toes.

“Harry,” Louis moaned, unable to keep his silence any longer.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a door creaking open, then Zayn's voice drifted down the hallway. “Let me find Tomlinson.”

Louis froze. He could hear Niall voice even though he couldn’t make out the words, and he frantically whispered to Harry, “Harry, Zayn is coming.”

“Let him see us then,” Harry said harshly against Louis' ear.

“No, you can’t–” Louis began, and he could hear Zayn's footsteps echoing closer. If he reached this corner and turned…

“Harry!” Louis hissed. “Harry, we can’t–” but Harry continued thrusting inside him, and he repeatedly hit that spot, and Louis couldn’t find the strength in him to tell Harry to stop. “Harry, we have to–Ahh!”

Louis could hear Zayn drawing closer, and fuck, he didn’t want Zayn to see, but he didn’t want to stop either.

“I want him to see,” Harry growled. “I want him to see you as a wet mess against my cock, desperate for me to fuck you,” each push inside Louis become slicker and slicker with Harry's pre-come, and louis felt a burn slowly growing inside him at the thought of being seen, at the image of Harry fucking him, unable to stop even as Zayn looked at them with shocked eyes, and Louis shuddered.    

“You like it,” Harry said gleefully. “You want to be seen.”

“Fuck you.”

“Can you imagine it?” Harry whispered, his hot breaths burning the back of Louis' neck which still throbbed with Harry's bites from before. “Prisoners seeing what a desperate slut you are–”

“Fuck you, Harry,” Louis snarled, although he couldn’t hide the trembling of his body at the word from Harry. 

“What if they sees just as I come inside you?” Harry said. “What if I spread your legs right in front of them, just so they could see my come dripping down your thighs? Just so that they knows you’re mine?”

“You bastard–”Louis said, but as he saw the tip of Zayn’s feet, and as Zayn took another step–

“Malik... Officer Payne is looking For you.. ”

And just like that, the tip of Zayn's Feet disappeared, and the sound of footsteps receded as Zayn walked away. 

Louis nearly collapsed against Harry in relief, but the constant rhythm of Harry's hip kept him upright. 

“Ah–Louis,” Harry groaned as his movement became more sporadic, and Louis felt himself coming closer and closer to the edge as Harry's thrusts became rougher and faster. 

Harry gave Louis' neck one last hard suck as movement of his hip faltered to a stop, and Louis felt something wet and hot bursting inside him as Harry came. 

It dripped down his thighs as Harry pulled out, and Harry only had to give Louis' cock a few stroke before he came against the stone wall.  

Louis fell back against Harry, feeling warm and boneless and spent. 

Harry stumbled to the other wall, arms firm around Louis as they both tried to catch their breaths.  

Harry placed a hand gently under Louis' chin and pulled him into a tender kiss. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry Said. “Are you okay?” 

“It’s going to take a lot more than that to hurt me,” Louis said. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” Louis pulled away and turned his body until he could rest his head against Harry, taking in the scent of the sweat pooling on Harry's collarbone. 

Harry's arms were warm and reassuring around him, and Louis wasn’t anxious in the least when he said

“But This is not happening again .” 

“You Are Mine Lou.. Noone can stop me making love to you not even you...”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Ziam Feels.

Louis enter into gym limping..  
Zayn made funny face at that. 

"You'll gonna get Syles in great problem.  
Whatever you both are doing, just.. try to keep it... down" Zayn adviced him. 

The thing is, tho Louis and Zayn keep pushing each others button , creating scenes and fights but they always end up sitting next to each other dragging fag. 

Louis made noise in acknowledgement. 

"Do _you_ think of 'After what's ' when you got your dick in Payne' ass? Or should I say _Payne in your ass"_ louis teased. 

"We.. Umm.. Liam is.. Like, I don't.. It's not.. I mean.. Ahm. " Zayn cough. 

Now THAT got Louis' attention. 

"Are you serious Malik.? You haven't? Yet..?? Ha! guess you are a true loser after all." louis blew off his fag and put it aside. 

He got up "Take a chance and stop being tiny whip high school sweetie crushing hard on him.. Liam likes you too.. Harry _might_ have told Me things or two. " He shrugged and walked away.. 

Zayn closed his eyes and start thinking about what louis has just said..  
When he opened his eyes, He saw that..  
Saw him. 

There he was. 

That sexy officer named Liam Payne.  
He was dressed in his blue uniform , and muscles. _Shit!_

Zayn make eye contact with him, and he sends Zayn a little Shy smile While Zayn smirk at him. A predatory smirk.

He could hear Louis and Niall sighing in the background.

When dinner was over, ( And Louis and Harry's eye fucking too ) Zayn went to his 22 hours Solitary confinement (which he got because he punched one of the other prisoner who grab Louis' ass and tried to dry hump him forcefully when Louis was alone in toilet.

There is no sleeping for him tonight, because he have got a police officer to fuck.

He pretended to be asleep. Officer Payne comes to check up on him. He hear the cell opening. 

_Perfect!_

When he closes the cell, that's where Zayn make his move. Thanks to the moonlight shining into His cell perfectly, He can see his flustered face.

"What the fuck are you doing, Malik ?" He growls.

Zayn smirk at him. His hands come behind Liam waist and grabs his round ass and squeezed it tight. He moans and Zayn eyebrows raise. 

He sounded damn Hot! Totally sexy! 

"Let go, Malik." He orders.

"Is there a problem _Officer?_ " Zayn taunt.

Liam brings up one of his hands and slap Zayn.. Zayn chuckle. 

"Bad officer."

In a swift instant, Zayn had Liam on his knees in his own handcuffs. Zayn unbuckle his pants to reveal his erected _Pierced_ cock  
Zayn has dick piercing(?).

Liam mouth watered at that moment.

"Suck it."

"Fuck no! Who the fuck do I look like?" He hissed at Zayn.

Zayn grab his hair. "You look like one of my bitches, Now suck."

He couldn't even get a second to retort, Zayn was forcing his mouth around his length.  
Liam gagged a little, but afterwards, he was complying.

"Mnnn..." Zayn groan.

Liam brought himself up to lick the tip and the underside. Then, he took Zayn all in. Zayn grunted. Fuck, he is so good! 

Zayn hands fisted in his hair. He brought him lower and lower till' he choked. It sounds so satisfying.

"Get ready to swallow everything." Zayn command.

Liam eyes filled with worry and fear.  
Zayn chuckle as he load explodes in liam's pretty lips. His tongue laps up all Zayn cum. That's when He remove his cock from Liam mouth.

Liam breath in relief until,

"Get on the bed." Zayn order.

Liam hesitantly complies. He gets on all fours and arches his back, making his round ass stand out perfectly.

Zayn walk over. He slap his ass and Liam jolts. He lets out a shriek and Zayn chuckle. Zayn slap his bum some more and little moans are leaving him.

"You masochist bitch."

"Ah, Ah!" Liam moans.

Zayn pull his pants down and His eyes meet his hard dick. His fucking hole glistens like his eyes. He is so damn perfect.

To tease him, Zayn lick the rim around his hole. A loud moan leaves Liam.  
Zayn tongue makes circular motions around his hole before biting it. He jolts.

Zayn chuckle a bit. "Now, I am gonna fuck you and teach you that you are my bitch." That's when Liam came into his senses. 

"Hell no! Get the fuck away from me." Liam yells as he struggles.

Zayn grab his hips and push his tip inside, just a little. "Say yes, daddy."

Liam could feel his eyes widen in shock. "Fuck.That."

"Come on, be a good boy Liam." Zayn whisper in his ear.

Then, Zayn use his hand to push liam head to the side, and then lick his neck and then bite there.  
Liam moans.

Zayn tease him by pushing his tip in and out.

When Liam realized Zayn's isn't giving in, Finally, he whisper embarrassing, "Yes.... daddy."

Zayn thrust into him with no mercy, not even letting him breathe. They can hear the echo of skins slapping. Zayn reach down to Liam unbuttoned shirt to grab his nipples.

He jolts against the bed. This part is also sensitive. 

Liam's hips push back onto Zayn's cock, he hissed and whisper "Fuck, yes, daddy! Fill me more with your big cock, oh yes!"

Zayn's eyes widen a bit. 

Who knew Officer Liam Payne could be so slutty? 

It is such an amazing sight.

"Such a good bitch." Zayn groan, "You like it when I pound into you with no mercy?"

"Yes, daddy!" he moans.

Zayn hit his prostate and a scream leaves Liam's mouth. "Hit it again, please !"

Zayn hit it again and a loud moan leaves Liam. Zayn thrust into that particular place a few more times, which causes Liam and Zayn to come together.

Pants fill the atmosphere. Zayn uncuff Liam. Liam gets up to straighten up. He is sweaty over every area of his body.

"Never again, Malik." He says without looking at Zayn.

Z chuckled and laid down on his back with his hands behind his head "You like me too liam , I know.. May be next time we could do other way around."

"There no next time and nothing is ever going to happen again, you asshole." Liam finally turns to Zayn, "This was a one time thing only."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Zayn laugh, "If your mind won't obey me, then your body will."

Liam cursed out , walked out locking cell behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Zayn wasn’t really sure how he ended up on his knees behind the court room with Liam dick in his mouth, but there he was, hands on the backs of Liam's muscular thighs while the hard wooden floor dug into his knees and a stripe of dim yellow light fell in his eyes every time he pulled back. Liam's dick was quite bigger then his, big enough to make him gag each time Liam thrust forward.

“Jesus, Malik,” Liam said a few minutes in, hand tightening in Zayn's hair, Zayn pulled off Liam's dick, wiping spit off his chin with the back of his hand.

“you sure you have done it before? You are quite awful at this” He did his best to glare at Liam, an attempt made more difficult by the hard dick right in front of his face. “How many dicks have YOU sucked?”

“Well i'm not a prison bitch ,” Liam spat back, but he wouldn’t meet Zayn's eyes and his smirk had turned fragile at the edges.

It freaked Zayn out a little, enough that he almost asked Liam if he was okay.

The brief glimpse of vulnerability disappeared in a flash when Liam looked down to see Zayn still staring up at him, smirk pulling up into something meaner. “What, feeling offended ? It’s okay, I’m already better than you at everything else, like having an ACTUAL life and not being a prisoner.” His tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, and he thrust his hips forward, dick smearing across Zayn's cheek. Zayn jerked away, hissing in pain as he hand in his hair failed to follow.

“Ugh, you’re disgusting,” Zayn said, all concern disappearing as quickly as it had arrived.

 

Rage flared up in Liam's eyes, and Zayn barely had time to panic before he was being yanked to his feet and spun around, back hitting one of the metal struts holding up the bleachers with a painful thump as Liam got up close, snarling in his face.

“The fuck would you know about disgusting, Malik,” Liam said, one hand still wrapped in Zayn's hair and body uncomfortably close and warm. “You hang out with a bunch of filthy  
olds prisoners like some kind of perverted animals, and probably get fuck by them every now and then.”

“The bunch of filthy old prisoners are anything but 'Old' and 'filthy'  
” Zayn said, which, okay, he knew that wasn’t even remotely the right argument, but the way Liam was shoving a solid thigh between his leg, the way Liam breath was mingling with the smell of his cologne and cigarette smoke in the air and clouding over Zayn's senses, really made it hard to form coherent thoughts.

 

 

Liam with his perfect and ACTUAL life had no idea what being a prisoner were, or why Zayn sometimes woke up covered in sweat with his heart racing a mile a minute, head still full of memories from his first week in prison and shrieks and visions of getting torn to pieces or, _worse_ , watching Louis get torn out of his arms and ripped apart because he was too fucking small and pretty, Nights when he could only hold Louis while his mind blanked out with fear and the other big prisoners screamed above them, deciding which one of them, they gonna gang rape at night.

The loss of heat along his body brought him out of his spiraling thoughts. Liam was stepping away from him, nose wrinkled in a sneer that bared his canines. “Earth to Malik,” he said, patting Zayn's face mockingly. “Don’t tell me the thought of the weird old prisoners actually made you cream your pants.”

Zayn's face twisted in disgust, mind snapping back to the present. “That’s gross, and also no,” he said. “And if you don’t stop bringing up them, I’m definitely gonna stop blowing you.”

“You already stopped blowing me, dipshit,” Liam said, and he was smirking again but he was also moving away.

Zayn's hands reached out, snagging in Liam's belt loops. “Wait,” he said, tugging till Liam stepped back in. “I’m sorry, alright.” He wasn’t entirely sure what he was sorry for, but from the way Liam grinned at him, teeth flashing , he thought it was the right thing to say.

“Alright, Alright, I’ll let you finish sucking my dick if you’re so desperate,” Liam said, eyes dancing like he was doing Zayn a favor by accepting a blowjob. His gaze swept down Zayn's body, and his tongue darted out to wet his pretty red lips again. “But you gotta hurry up. I’ve only got fifteen minutes before I gotta check the court again”

“Shit,” Zayn said. “I’m supposed to watch out for Niall when he would steal from food court in ten minutes.”

Liam stared at him, one eyebrow raised. “Really, Zayn?”

“God, shut up,” Zayn said, dragging Liam into a kiss with one hand while his other migrated towards Liam’s dick. There was no way he was gonna be late to Niall's watch out; the kid's stomach cries at night for extra snack and Zayn had promised he would help Niall in his mini robbery, Zayn Malik was not a man who broke promises. 

He twisted his hand, rubbing over the head of Liam's dick, and was rewarded with a gasp.

“Alright, Malik,” Liam said breathless against his mouth, “Guess we found one thing you’re not terrible at.”

Zayn's hand tightened around Liam's cock, his other hand faltering only briefly as Liam's hands slid down his chest and then around his back and up under his shirt. The calluses on his fingers were a rough contrast to the smooth skin of his back and the slick hardness of his dick, twitching and wet with precum, in Zayn's hands. “Come on Malik,” Liam whispered, mouth moving to suck at Zayn's jaw. “Show me what you got.”

Zayn sighed, head thunking back against the rail to give Liam better access to his neck. “You’re such an asshole,” he said. Liam laughed against his skin.

“Didn’t stop you from wanting my dick.”

“Fuck you.” He rearranged his hand to change the angle and pulled Liam closer at the same time, getting an approving nip to his jaw at the move. Liam was nothing like the girls Zayn was supposed to want, nothing like soft, beautiful, brilliant Perrie who made Zayn want to be a better person. Liam was all solid muscle and mercurial moods and heat that made Zayn feel like he was burning up like the shadow monsters that still plagued his nightmares, but fuck if Liam didn’t want him. He wanted the marks Liam left just below his shirt collar, the feel of Liam’s dick in his hand and Liam’s smooth skin over hard planes of muscle under his fingers, and the sound of Liam’s harsh breathing in his ears as Liam fell apart just from Zayn jerking him off.

When Liam came he pressed his face hard into Zayn's neck, breath hot and wet as it painted choked off moans against his throat. A moment of curious insanity had Zayn bringing his hand full of Liam's come to his lips to taste it. 

The heat that flared in Liam's eyes as they zeroed in on the action stoked a similar fire in Liam's gut, as Zayn let his tongue dart out to lick a wet stripe up the palm of his hand, the taste of Liam's come filling his mouth. It was… not a pleasant taste, at all, but Liam's dark, hooded eyes tracking the move while he barely breathed made it worth it to keep going, licking and sucking at each finger till his hand was clean.

“Jesus fuck,” Liam said, fingers fumbling as he tucked himself back into his pants and visibly tried to pull his usual cocky attitude back together. “If you didn’t have to partner Niall in stealing, I’d totally give you a handjob right now.”

Zayn whimpered, his own dick hard on twitching at the thought, and Liam smirk solidified into something more real. “We should do this again sometime, but with you less being a bitch.” He bent down to pick up his gun and other stuff and then Zayn's eyes got stuck on his ass as he turned and sauntered out of the room, hips swaying ever so slightly.

The door slammed a minute later, jerking Zayn's attention back to the moment. “Shit!” he yelped, and bolted up from his slump against the metal strut, hand flying away from his own dick.

Niall was gonna be disappointed in him if he was late


End file.
